50 Years Later
by DawnieWrites
Summary: 55 years after the Battle for Sunnydale, Tara Summers is leader of the entire Slayer Organization and Hope Lehane is running the Slayer Social Workers Network. Also Vi's Granddaughter has moved to Forks, Washington with a 'Cold One' and her human sister!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer!: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS: Samantha Elizabeth Prince; Violet Beatrice Laine, Bethany Areana Prince, Hope Janice Lehane, and Tara Willow Summers. EVERYTHING ELSE BtVS RELATED BELONGS TO JOSS WHEDON AND ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER. (I mean honestly, if I did own any of it, vampires wouldn't sparkle, I'd be filthy stinkin' rich, and you would not be reading this. Now ****continue**** on and enjoy the prologue!)**

Andre sniffed at the fresh breeze of air that filled his lungs; such a divine smell. He'd never smelled anything close to it before. He'd been attempting to track down the scent's origin for almost a week and had finally found its cause; two mortal females, both children of a slayer. He hissed at the thought. It almost wasn't worth his time to go after her; this slayer was weak, out of practice and gone soft from years of her maternal instincts overriding her instincts to fight. But his mouth filled with venom at the thought of sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of the children's necks. He grinned and began the descent to the house below where the family dwelled.

'_Alright Bethany,'_ he heard the youngest girl's father say, _'try translating this into English.'_ He instructed in French. Andre listened as the girl let out a frustrated sigh and the father slid his chair back and stood up, walking past the kitchen where the oldest daughter was cooking, past the living room where the radio was playing softly, past the locked door of his workshop, and into the bedroom where his wife sat at her desk, typing on a touch screen computer. _'Amelia, what are you working on now?'_

'_Hope is sending us a new ward,' _she answered him happily. _'A girl named Violet who just finished helping close a Hellmouth in Alaska. Apparently she was the only one who managed to get out alive. Her other teammates died and she could use a stable home for a while.'_

'_So she's sending her here?'_ he asked skeptically, a teasing undertone to his deep voice. _'Why not send her to New York to stay with Spike?'_

'_Apparently the rest of her family lives there and her grandmother was a slayer in her prime years.'_

Andre smiled and slipped silently in through the front door; now was the perfect time, their guard was completely down and they would never be able to defend themselves in time. He made his way to the bedroom, walking in just as the husband turned around and Andre quickly snapped his neck with a loud _crack_. Amelia whipped around at the sound and let out a horrified shriek, jumping to her feet and catching Andre's fist as it sailed towards her face. There was the pounding of feet on the floor and Samantha appeared in the doorway.

"Mama?"

"Sam! Take Bethany and run!"

"But, mama-!"

"NOW, SAMANTHA!" Amelia shouted as she spun around, attempting to kick the strange vampire. Samantha nodded and ran from the room as Andre grabbed her mother from behind and sank his teeth into her neck, drinking her dry and dropping her on top of her husband. He caught Samantha in the kitchen just as she was about to reach her sister, wrapping an arm around her neck and burying his face in her bright orange hair and inhaling deeply as she struggled against him; her fear was intoxicating.

"Bethany, get out of here!" she cried out in French as he sank his teeth into her neck just below her jaw, venom entering her blood stream. He heard the youngest daughter cry as she ran for the front door barely making it before he abandoned Samantha in the kitchen, shaking in pain, and cornering the younger girl behind the sofa.

"You're next little one," he hissed, venom flooding his mouth in anticipation.

"I don't think so," an angry voice stated, wavering only slightly. Andre turned just in time to catch sight of a flash of teal before a short, petite young woman sliced his head clean off with a small battleaxe. Violet continued hacking at his body through her tears until he stopped moving. She wiped the tears from her face and stood up straight.

"Il mordit ma sœur." the little girl stated quietly.

"Bethany is it?" she asked gently, brushing her own dyed blonde hair out of her eyes. "My name is Violet and I'm going to take care of you and help your sister." she explained gently.

"Ma mère et le père en toute sécurité?" Bethany asked quietly. Violet shook her head slowly and Bethany began to cry, heaving sobs that wracked her tiny frame as Violet gathered the vampire's pieces and left outside to bury them each separately.

When Violet finished burying Amelia and James next to each other in precisely the spot they had requested, she put little nine-year-old Bethany in the front seat of their family car and climbed in the driver's seat, glancing once at Samantha writhing in the backseat before snapping her seatbelt in place and starting the car, beginning the long drive to Slayer Headquarters Canada Division.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

_Forks, Washington; one day earlier…_

A dark-haired woman was sitting on a low tree limb, leaning against the cool bark of the tree, watching as the blonde man below her stalked his prey. She was short, with a petite frame and black hair cropped short; she watched with interest as he made his kill, lunging at the deer's throat and capturing it quickly, draining it dry even faster. She laughed, a small tinkling laugh, when he returned to his spot below her and held out a hand for her to take. She smiled and slid off of the branch, landing softly on her feet in front of him before taking his hand. As she did so, her eyes glazed over and she stilled, going very quiet as images filled her head.

_**A young woman was walking through a forest in Canada; her hair was blonde and reached the top of her shoulders. She smiled when she reached the house she was looking for, before her expression changed to a frown. She entered through the front door just as another person screamed.**_

'_**Bethany, get out of here!'**_ _**The girl flinched and ran into the living room in time to see a vampire cornering a small girl by a green sofa and she began to shake. The vampire was pale and hadn't even seemed to notice her.**_

'_**You're next little one,' she heard him hiss. It made her so angry. She had come here to escape everything; all of the fighting and bloodshed and loss, yet it seemed to follow her here too.**_

'_**I don't think so,' she stated calmly, pulling a battleaxe out of one of the bags and swiftly cutting the monster's head off before he even had a chance to think about it. When she was finished, she turned to the small girl.**_

'_**Il mordit ma sœur**__**.' the little girl stated.**_

'_**I'm here to take care of you and your sister.' The older girl told her**__**.**_

The vision faded and the woman allowed one lone tear to escape down her face.

"What did you see Alice?" the blonde man asked, pulling her softly against his hard chest.

"Another vampire; he slaughtered a family save for one little girl before he was stopped by a young woman," she looked up at her mate and love. "Jasper, the woman was human."

**A/N - I would like to thank my wonderful Beta/Co-Author AvonGoddess, for helping me create Hope Lehane and Violet Laine and for her input on the story and help getting started on this site!  
Reviews are always appreciated and I plan on doing a-chapter-a-week type thing as long as I don't fall behind in school! ENJOY!  
~Insomniatic**

**Translations Are As Follows**

**Il mordit ma sœur - He bit my sister.**

**Ma mère et le père en toute sécurité? - Are my mother and father safe?**


	2. Family Dynamics

**Disclaimer!: I OWN NOTHING! THE SONG IS IMMENSITE BY CELINE DION(Honestly if I owned the song, I wouldn't be stuck at auditions for hours on end when I could just go into a recording studio, spew out random lyrics, and earn a million dollars!) ENJOY!**

Samantha sighed as she stared out of the window of the third floor room in the Slayer Organization Canada Headquarters that she had lived in for almost a year now. Violet had gone out to pick up some more pig's blood from the butcher, leaving her alone with her sister for the first time since her change.

'_I can't believe I almost killed her,'_ she shuddered at the memory. When she had woken up three days after being attacked by the strange vampire, the entire world had seemed too bright, too loud, and too _alive_. And then she had noticed her sister, and she felt something she had never felt before; an unbearable hunger that she couldn't stand. She had attacked her own sister. The only thing that had stopped her from sinking her teeth into Bethany's skin was Violet, who had come in to check on her. The young slayer had kicked her in the chest, tied her back down onto the bed, and forced a bag of pig's blood down her throat.

There was a sound in the hallway as someone reached the top landing and Samantha smiled as her sister's voice floated down the hall, singing an old French song by a singer who had been really popular when their grandparents were young. She hummed along quietly as she listened to her sister's innocent little voice.

"…_J'ai vu le froid et la transe_

_Le rire de notre fils qui danse_

_J'ai reconnu ses yeux dorés_

_Oh comme il te ressemblait_

_J'ai vu les Lys, les Orchidées_

_Cachés dans mon jardin secret_

_Mais ce qui me renverse tu sais_

_C'est tout l'éclat de tes baisers_

_Tous les désirs, tous les sursauts_

_Comme des étoiles sur ma peau_

_Comme l'immensité_

_Comme la douceur de tes baisers_

_Tous les désirs, tous les sursauts_

_Comme des étoiles sur ma peau_

_Comme l'immensité!"_

Bethany stopped outside of Samantha's door and Samantha knew she was wondering whether or not it was safe today. Samantha's control had been so tenuous and strained lately that she had told Violet to keep Bethany away from her for the past few days; she would kill herself before she would let herself hurt her sister.

"Bethany," she called. "You can come in. I promise I won't bite," she told her apologetically as her sister opened the door.

"_Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui?"_ she asked meekly, leaving the door open as she walked inside and took a seat on the floor next to the window seat Samantha was sitting on.

"_Je suis beaucoup mieux. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété Béthanie."_ She smiled gently at the little sister she loved so much, careful not to show her teeth; the only reason she hadn't begged Violet to kill her when they found out what she had become was because she knew her sister would need her, and she couldn't bear to abandon her.

The first thing Violet did when they reached headquarters was find all the information she could on the vampire who had attacked Samantha, and what was happening to Samantha herself. She had woken up three days later a vampire, but not just any vampire; she was a 'Cold One', and it frightened her. Her skin was pale, hard and cold to the touch, she could still look at herself in the mirror, and she could even walk out in the sunlight without fear of spontaneously combusting.

What's more, she could now move things with her mind far more easily than she could when she was human; if her grandmother was still alive she would have thanked her for introducing her to her magics. But what scared her the most, was not what she had lost in her change, it was what she had gained, and the many anomalies that were not explained in any of the many books they had looked in.

It was true that some 'Cold Ones' gained special abilities after their change, and Samantha had gained the power to speak to the earth. It was also known that 'Cold Ones' were supposed to sparkle in the sun like a thousand diamonds in the light, and yet her skin was perfectly normal. One week after her change she had stepped out into the sunlight and found that she neither sparkled, nor went up in flames. It was also discovered that while normal 'Cold Ones' produced venom, which was what induced the change from mortal to 'Cold One' in a human, she produced little to none. It was completely unheard of.

"_Comment est votre venue en anglais__?"_ she asked.

"Badly," Bethany replied in English, her accent thick and heavy as a pout covered her face. Samantha heard one of the beat-up old van's available to all the slayer's staying at headquarters pulling into the garage below.

"Violet's back," she remarked. Five minutes later Violet stormed into the bedroom, depositing nine fresh bags of blood into the mini-fridge and handing another one to Samantha, who simply nodded in appreciation. "What's wrong?"

"They're trying to relocate me. I told Buffy no, I told her I wanted to stay in Canada, but then Tara said if I didn't go it would be Alaska all over again, only it would be civilians dying not slayers!" Violet ground out, punching the wall.

"You put another hole in the wall and I'm not fixing it this time," Samantha commented. "Anyway, maybe it's better that we move. Canada holds too many memories of mama and papa. Where do they want you to go anyway?"

"Forks, Washington. Apparently a Hellmouth popped up there a week ago and they're just now noticing it."

"So let's go, Bethany can work on her English." Bethany's head shot up at the sound of her name.

"_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_" she asked.

"_Nous sommes en mouvement__._" Samantha told her simply before biting into the bag of blood.

"Are you sure about this Samantha?" Violet asked quietly.

"I'm sure Violet," she whispered, finishing off the bag and staring at it, watching as it floated over to the trash and she dropped her concentration, letting it fall into the small can. "This place holds nothing for us here. It's time to start over."

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Alice was sitting in the back of Edward's newest Volvo, (he really seemed to have a thing for shiny silver Volvos), sitting behind Bella, who was up front next to Edward who was driving, and behind him was Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie had taken Emmett's land rover and were taking Renesme to school. Alice was humming one of Edward's latest compositions, playing with Jasper's fingers, when her eyes glazed over with a vision.

_**A familiar blonde was driving and talking to a girl whose face she couldn't see sitting in the passenger seat next to her, when a small voice interrupted them from the backseat as they passed a roadsign that read: 'Now Leaving Canada!'**_

'_**Où allons-nous**__**?' The blonde smiled.**_

'_**Forks, Washington,' she answered. 'We'll be there in two days.'**_

Alice's eyes returned to normal and she smiled.

"Did you see Edward?" she asked happily.

"Yes Alice, I saw," he answered. "Who are they?"

"I've no idea. I saw the blonde in a vision last year when she killed a vampire who had attacked a family, but I couldn't make out the second girl's face. Everything was so unclear." she pouted. "But they're moving here, to Forks!" she announced excitedly as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"I feel bad for them," Bella remarked as they got out of the car and Emmett's land rover pulled into the spot next to theirs.

"Why is that Bella?" Edward asked, a small smile on his face as Bella wrapped an arm around his waist and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I was the new kid once before remember?"

"What about new kids?" Emmett asked as he and Rosalie joined the rest of their family and made their way into the school.

"Alice had a vision." Edward supplied. "Apparently a couple of new kids are moving here to Forks."

"Cool; where from?"

"Canada." Alice told them. "And they're all girls. One will be with Bella, Edward and I, the other with Renesme. I couldn't see the third clearly enough to tell how old she was, but I know she'll be in school here."

"Sounds like fun," Emmett grinned wolfishly and Bella rolled her eyes.

"First bell is going to ring in two minutes," she warned, "Alice and I should get to Biology." She gave Edward a quick kiss, waited as Alice gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek and whispered something in his ear before pulling her off to their first period Biology class and the rest of the family took off to their respective classes.

"So how do you think Jacob's meeting with Sam is going?" Bella asked quietly as they took their seats.

"I don't know," Alice pouted. "I can't see them, remember?"

Jacob shifted back to his human form and pulled on his shorts as Sam entered the clearing, also in his human form, but with the rest of his pack behind him.

"Where are Seth and Leah?" He asked.

"Hunting," Jacob told him quietly. "I see you have some new wolves."

"Yes. Jaimee and Jesse joined us two years ago."

"Another female wolf?" Jacob was honestly surprised.

"But that is not what we are here to discuss," Sam stated. "The bloodsuckers have returned?"

"If you are referring to the Cullens then yes; they have returned to Forks," Jacob confirmed, "I am here to ensure that the treaty between your pack and their family will still be held in place and not broken by either party."

"We will hold up our end of the treaty," Sam agreed. "And you, Jacob Ephraim Black? What will you do?"

"I will be staying in Forks with the Cullens until they leave. Then my pack will return to traveling," Jacob stated confidently.

"I understand. Remember, pack leader or not, you are still one of us Jacob, and will always be welcomed here." Sam held out his hand and Jacob clasped it in his.

"Thank you, Sam." Jacob released his hand and backed into the woods before removing his pants and shifting back into the form of a huge russet wolf and taking off towards Leah and Seth.

'_How'd it go?'_ Seth asked.

'_Better than I had expected to be honest.'_ Jake informed them, replaying the conversation with Sam so they could hear the whole thing.

'_Patronizing bastard,'_ Leah growled as Jacob stopped next to his two pack mates. _'The Cullens are here for a year already and he only now decides to ask for a meeting after we arrive? He's got something up his sleeve and you know it Jake.'_

'_Yes Leah I'm well aware of what a sneaky bastard Sam can be, but we'll worry about it when the time comes,'_ Jake sighed; Leah had never really forgiven Sam even after fifty years. _'Since we're here now, I think it's time we tried to figure out what's so great about the schools outside of the reservation.'_ Seth's head shot up and his tail started wagging.

'_You mean…?'_

'_Yup, let's go get enrolled in the local high school!'_

**A/N - It's only fifty years, I wasn't sure what types of vehicles they'd have, so I just gave Edward a newer shinier Volvo and exchanged the Jeep for a Land Rover.  
and YAY! Jacob, Leah and Seth are still alive! But damnitt Sam is too, oh well, he's quite necessary to my story.  
And more French too!  
Translation  
SONG  
(This is only a rough translation seeing as I'm not very fluent in French)  
I saw the cold and trance  
The laughter of our son dancing  
I recognized his golden eyes  
Oh how it looked like you  
I saw the Lilies, Orchids  
Hidden in my secret garden**

**But what astonishes me you know  
That is the brilliance of your kisses  
All desires, all the jumps  
Like stars on my skin  
As the vast**

**As the sweetness of your kisses  
All the desires, all the jumps  
Like stars on my skin  
As the vast  
DIALOGUE  
Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui? - How are you feeling today?**

**Je suis beaucoup mieux. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété Béthanie. - I am much better. I am sorry to have disturbed Bethany.**

**Je suis beaucoup mieux. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété Béthanie. - How is your English coming?**

**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? - What are you talking about?**

**Nous sommes en mouvement. - We are moving.**

**Où allons-nous? - Where are we going?**


	3. NOTICE

Until further notice, none of my stories will be receiving an update!

I keep all of my files on an external hard drive, and about a month ago I was in New York and I got almost every single part of my laptop replaced. Soon after that, I plugged my external hard drive into my computer to transfer all my files to my computer, and the necessary software wouldn't install in my computer.

So I took it to the Geek Squad at Best Buy who told me that the files were corrupt.

I'm asking myself, 'How is that possible? It was working fine before I got my computer fixed and now it just stops?'

I know there should be a way to fix my files, and since the Geek Squad won't do it, until I find someone who can or find a way to do it myself, my stories will not receive an update, as all possible updates are stuck on my non-working hard drive.

I thank you all for your understanding and patience.


End file.
